The current trend in consumer electronics is to eliminate as many wires and cables as possible. An integral part of any wireless solution to the bulk of cables crowding many homes and offices today is an RF antenna. The environment faced by antennas placed in homes and small offices typically includes many obstacles such as walls and floors. Using vertical polarization, propagation through walls constructed using reinforced concrete tends to be attenuated more than horizontal polarization due to the steel bars placed in the walls. Similarly, vertically polarized radiation propagating through walls constructed using metal studs and sheet rock is also attenuated due to the metal studs. It is therefore desirable to have an RF antenna that is not effected by such obstacles.